Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) tracking devices, such as Global positioning system (GPS) tracking devices, are devices carried by objects or persons (carriers) which measure the location of the carrier using the GNSS at regular intervals and typically store the location in internal memory. There are three main types of GNSS tracking devices: a data logger, a data pusher and a data puller. A data logger stores the measured location data in internal memory for subsequent download and analysis. A data pusher (also known as a beacon) sends location data stored in internal memory to a server or other device in accordance with predefined parameters. A data puller (also known as a transponder) stores location data in internal memory and provides the location data in response to queries from a server or other device.
GNSS tracking devices typically have limited power and/or limited processing resources. Accordingly, methods of efficiently operating and deploying GNSS tracking devices are desirable.